


Now!

by develish1



Series: Assorted Drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/pseuds/develish1
Summary: He knew it was a bad idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Smoldering Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535572) by [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9). 



> Written as a birthday gift for [Kelkat9](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9). It was only meant to be a drabble, but something happened. Inspired by, (and with characters shamelessly "borrowed" from), her Dark!Doctor series. Un-beta'd

He was definitely regretting agreeing to this little celebration now.

Oh he loved a drink as much as the next guy, and considering the next guy was the Corsair that was saying quite a lot, but this was starting to get to him.

Not that the Corsair was flirting any more than normal of course. It's just that now he looked like _that_ , and he was flirting with _his_ Rose. And she was STILL wearing that damned leather outfit that had been making his pulses pound all day. He was sure he was harder than he'd even been before.

There was clearly only one thing for it.

He slowly straightened the cuffs of his black jacket, and started to walk across the room.

When he reached them he stood quietly for a second directly behind Rose. Then slowly slid his arm around he waist, and yanked her back against his chest.

Lowering his head, he bit her earlobe, then growled softly, while staring at the Corsair over Rose's shoulder. The other man just chuckled and casually left the room.

Rose turned in his arms and looked up at him coyly. "Did you want something?" she asked.

"You. Now!"

It was the last thing either of them said for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> _Please, do NOT reproduce this work in any format without the author's permission._


End file.
